The Dead Duchess
by lizz204
Summary: What I think should have happened after Henry and Catherine got rid of the Duchess' body.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during 1x14, what happened after Henry and Catherine threw the body out the window. I own nothing.

I picked her up, Catherine grabbed a shawl to help. I felt closer to her now, I wasn't sure she'd help me. Together we walked over to the window. I lifted her up and dropped her.

"Quick we can't be found here," I said. Catherine nodded. We were halfway to the back stairs when we heard voices. Catherine stopped and glanced at me, as if she were evaluating something.

"Come to my chambers their closer and we have to get rid of those clothes." I glanced at my clothes, she was right, there was a lot of blood on my clothes. I heard voices getting closer. I saw the shadows of the approaching figures. There was a small opening to my left that we could both fit into. I grabbed Catherine's arm and pulled her in the space. Someone walking by wouldn't be able to see inside of here.

"Henry what..." Catherine started to hiss. I stopped her by putting my hand over her mouth. I motioned for her to be quiet. The men ran past. We waited a few seconds to be sure the coast was clear. I didn't hear anything. I stepped out of the hiding spot. I grabbed Catherine's arm and pulled her the rest of the way to her chambers. Once we were inside Catherine looked at the blood on my clothes again.

"Take your shirt off and through it in the fire."

"You're going to burn it?"

"We involve the servants now can we."

"What about your clothes?"

"The blood isn't very noticeable on the red fabric." I gave up and began to unlace my shirt. The ties ended in a knot. I forced to once again ask for Catherine's help.

"A little help." Catherine chuckled as she walked over to help me. Catherine had to stand on her tiptoes to see the chord. Her nails grazed my chest sending shivers up my spine. Once the shirt was off I thought of another problem.

"What happens when they come to inform us of the duchess death?"

"I hadn't thought about that." She started to think I went and sat on her bed. Her eyes lit up.

"Get in the bed."

"What?"

"Get in the bed, I'll be there in a minute." She grabbed her robe and went behind the curtain. I did as she commanded. She came back with from what I could tell just the robe on. She sat down on the other side of the bed. I knew what she was up to now. That clever woman.

"Pretend to be asleep." I did so. A few minutes the announcement came. Catherine handled that to. Once the informant had left Catherine crawled out.

"Where are you going?"

"To put a nightgown on."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Only if you want to." I got comfy in her bed and fell asleep, not wanting morning to come. That was when Catherine and I would have to offer our symphyses. I woke the next morning with Catherine in my arms. I placed a kiss on her forehead and left to dress for the morning. I met Catherine at the end of the hall before the throne room. We walked in together. Only to be stopped by Nostradamus who informed us that one of his patients had stabbed a priest with his cross. Catherine told him we had other things to do. I smiled at that. We spoke to the duke. The duke was upset. The letter, which Catherine wrote, was proven to be a fake. The duchess couldn't write. We are toast I thought. Catherine managed to get us out of that to. She told some phony story about how she had walked in on the duchess with her lover. She then led us to the dead priest and told him that the priest had been the lover. The duke asked us if we would just say she drowned accidentally. That was fine with me. I didn't get in trouble. Though all of the credit goes to Catherine. On our way back to the throne room I told Catherine a poem I remembered that I'd told her a long time ago. The sun was shining through the window behind her making her hair look even more beautiful then it was. I suddenly felt the need to kiss her.

"Stay with me." I whispered to her. Then before she could stop me I kissed her. She didn't respond at first but slowly she began to. Suddenly I heard voices coming. Those voices suddenly stopped when they saw what was going on between their rulers. Catherine sprang back from me and glanced over to see who had stopped talking. It was Mary and her ladies. Kenna stormed by, giving me the evil eye. She stopped and whispered something to me.

"How could you. I'll get you for this." I glanced at her as she left. Mary and her ladies walked by to go comfort Kenna.

"Come on Henry." Catherine pulled me into the throne room for the day's audience. All threw it I kept glancing at Catherine and thinking about what Kenna had said earlier. 'What could she possibly do?'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the support. I wouldn't being writing without the support. If you have any ideas for this or other stories please let me know. No promises I'll do it, but I'll try. I do not own any of these characters, I did things would have been different.

After the audience was over I took Catherine's arm and led her to the gardens. The flowers were blooming, it looked perfect. I led Catherine to her favorite place in the garden. It was near the lake. We sat down on the bench. I wrapped my arm around her. To my surprise she came willing. I inhaled her scent. It reminded me of vanilla and something else. That something I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Thank you."

"For what, Henry?"

"For handling the duke and everything."

"You are quite welcome." She was smiling, but then the smile vanished. I looked up and followed her gaze. I found Kenna walking, more like stalking towards us. 'Oh no, this won't end well. Kenna came to a stop in front of us.

"Your highnesses."

"Lady Kenna." Catherine said. I could feel the tension rising.

"What do you want, Kenna?"

"Nothing, King Henry." Catherine raised her eyebrow.

"You are looking quite well Your Grace. What material is that?"

"Thank you, Kenna. I'm not sure what material my dress is made of."

"Kenna what do you want?" I was starting to lose my patients with this girl.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Just the way you're acting." Catherine looked at me as if to say do something or get rid of her.

"Well if I must tell you I came to accept your invite to join you in your bed tonight." That stupid girl, she's trying to get Catherine to leave me. I grabbed Catherine's waist to keep her from leaving.

"When did you get that invite?"

"Last night of course." I just caught her in her own trap and Catherine knew it too, because she smiled.

"Well Kenna that is impossible since I was with Catherine all night." Kenna paled, she didn't know what to do. I was surprised when Catherine came to her rescue.

"Lady Kenna accept defeat and please enjoy yourself at the ball tonight. Which we should be preparing for." That was my single to get up and offer Catherine my arm. So I did just that.

"Thank you." I whispered to Catherine as we walked across the grounds. Catherine smiled. When we arrived at her chambers I bent and gave her a kiss.

"See you later." She said closing the door. I went and prepared myself for the ball.

The ballroom looked splendid. As did the lady on my arm. Catherine had on a dark blue gown and her hair seemed to be freshly done. As we sat down on our thrones I noticed Kenna. She seemed to be looking at Catherine. The way she was looking at Catherine worried me. I shook off that feeling and turned my attention back to the arriving guests. Catherine and I always stayed seated until most of the guest had arrived, so far only a few had. When Francis and Mary arrived Catherine looked at me and nodded. The single it was time to move to the floor. We walked over to Francis and Mary. I glanced over at Kenna again. She was still looking at Catherine with that same odd look. Pretty soon it was time for the first dance.

"Father what if I danced with mother and you danced with Mary?"

"I think that would be fine." Francis went over and asked his mother for this dance and I did the same to Mary. For some reason I glanced at Kenna and saw her smile falter as she saw Catherine and Francis walk out onto the dance floor. I liked that. Mary was an excellent dancer. She smiled the whole time. I just started feeling at ease when the scream echoed through the room. Francis was at Mary's side and Catherine was at mine.

"Father look." Francis pointed to the doorway where two men were standing and they both had swords.

"All guest here besides the four royals will be shown to the dungeon." One of the men said. As if on single more men poured into the hall. It didn't take long for the hall to empty leaving Mary, Francis, Catherine, and I with the two men.

"What do you want?" I asked pushing Catherine behind me. Francis followed my lead.

"Nothing much, just the beautiful Queen Catherine." I heard Catherine gasp behind me.

"What makes you think I'd hand her over?'

"Oh I knew you wouldn't do that so we are going to use a little force." His partner pulled his sword out. That would be a problem. Francis and I didn't have swords on. They had weapons and to make it worse more of his men came back in.

"All the guest are locked up."

"Perfect." I reached for Catherine and pulled her closer to me.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered into my ear.

"I don't know." She didn't say anything. I glanced at Francis and then I knew that either of us knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

With no plan in mind I decided to wait for something to come up or things got two bad. I went threw the things I knew, they wanted Catherine, and that wasn't going to happen. The men drew their swords and took a step closer to us. I pulled Catherine closer to me.

"It seems you are out of ideas King Henry. You have no weapons, guards, or anyone else to come to your rescue. So to make things simple and injury free just hand your queen over to me." The head man said.

"I don't think I'll give up my wife that easily." The head man smiled.

"Then you've given me no choice." Then both men and their other people charged towards us.

"Francis get Mary out of here!" Catherine yelled at Francis. Francis nodded and surprisingly the attackers let them through. By now Catherine and I were backed up to the thrones.

"Oh, Henry, what are we going to do?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Catherine looked worriedly at me. I looked around hopping to see something that could help us. I spotted one of those forks Catherine had set out. It's better than nothing, I thought. I grabbed it. I pushed Catherine into the throne behind her and stepped in front of her. The head man stepped forward. He slashed his sword at me. I tried to deflect it. It worked, but it also sent the fork flying across the room. We're doomed, I thought. The man stepped up in front of me. He punched me, knocking me to the floor.

"Make sure he doesn't get up." Four of the other attackers stepped up next to me and put their boot on me pinning me to the floor. Then head man stepped up next to Catherine and roughly pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put his sword to her neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you." My head was spinning. Who is this guy? He started to dig the sword into Catherine's neck.

"That's enough. I said I wanted to do this part." I turned my head to see the one and only Kenna standing in the doorway. She had a smirk on her face. She walked across the room to Catherine, she didn't even glance at me. She took the sword, looked at Catherine, Kenna had the same look on her face that she'd earlier.

"This is for taking the king away for me and humiliating me." Kenna brought the sword back and got ready to drive the knife into Catherine's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

No this couldn't be happening. Kenna, I should have known. Now I am completely helpless and Catherine is about to be killed. Suddenly a small knife hurtled through the air finding its mark in Kenna's back. She cried out and fell forward on top of Catherine with the sword still pointed at Catherine. The men on top of me looked at each other I felt the pressure of their boots lessen. I saw my chance. I sprang to my feet. Now the men circled around me waiting to strike.

"Father!" I turned and saw Bash toss a knife towards me. Wait,Bash! How'd he get up here? I pushed that aside, I had to get to Catherine. She wasn't moving and there was a lot of blood. I didn't know if any or how much was Catherine's. The head man was fighting of Bash and I had all the others. I attacked. I dodged, struck, slashed, and stabbed my way thru those men. Bash defeated the head man. He stared at me in awe when he saw all the bodies lying on the ground around me.

"What I'm not that old." I said and then I turned and ran to Catherine. I knelt down beside her. I rolled Kenna off of her.

"Bash get rid of her and let the guests go."

"Right away." Bash came and picked up Kenna, he glanced down at Catherine, and left the room. I braced myself for the worst though I hopped that wasn't what I was going to find. I looked down at Catherine, she was pale and her breathing seemed a little labored. My gaze was drawn to her waist, not because it was beautiful, but because of the cut across it. Blood was gushing out of it. The sword wasn't stuck in it, thank goodness. The cut ran across one side of her waist to the other. Anger flooded through me, if Kenna wasn't dead already then she would be very soon. I moved her head to my chest, put my under her legs, and gently picked her up. I walked as fast as I dared, I could feel her, hot, sticky blood on my shirt. I burst into the infirmary and set her down. Nostradamus came running over. He knelt down beside her and looked at her wound. My patience slowly trickled away as he just stayed there looking at her.

"Well don't just stand there, do something." He looked at me, then back at Catherine.

"I'll do whatever I can, but I make no promises." He grabbed a Knife and cut away some of Catherine's dress. Her wound was worse then I had thought. It was an angry red color and swollen around the edges. I started pacing as he cleaned it. He was being painfully slow. I wanted him to hurry up, so Catherine would wake and let me see those beautiful hazel eyes. During my pacing I remembered a time when our positions were reversed.

 _I had out hunting when a stray arrow had struck me. Thats the only part I remember, but a servant told me the rest. The rest of my party had rushed me back to the castle, after they figured out what had happened. I was rushed to the infirmary while across the castle Catherine was being informed on what had happened. She then rushed to my side and didn't leave it. We had fought right before I had left. When I finally awoke she was there by my side._

I intend on being at her side too. Once Nostradamus finished cleaning the wound he left her side and I immediately filled it. I took her hand and started praying for her to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there praying for what felt like days, when it had really only been hours. Catherine was so pale. Nostradamus said she had lost a lot of blood and she would lots of rest before she would wake up. I looked up as Francis entered. He looked depressed. I knew he blamed himself, though he had no reason to.

"It's all my fault. If I had only thought of something faster."

"Francis, you shouldn't blame yourself. She wouldn't want it like that." He only sighed. I thought back to a time when Francis had almost bled to death and I had blamed myself.

 _Francis and I had been out practicing our sword moves. He had gotten pretty good and begged for me to challenge him. Catherine had never liked the idea of the boys challenging me. By boys I mean Francis and Bash. I never will know how Catherine came to care for that boy. I promised her that we would never use real swords only wooden ones, whose worst damage would be a bruise. So Francis and I started fighting and when Francis lunged at me he tripped over a stone and fell to the ground. He didn't get up. I'd thought, oh great he knocked himself out Catherine's going to love this. But then I saw the blood. I yelled for the guards to take him to the infirmary. As they picked him up I saw that his head had a gotten a pretty good gash on it, but on his arm was a cut that ran the length of his arm. I went to the infirmary with him and waited for Catherine to arrive. I was scared to want she would have to say. She had been pregnant at the time, so she'd been moody lately. When she came in she looked at me and frowned._

" _Oh Henry, didn't I tell you to be careful with the boys." I just nodded and hung my head in shame. She smiled._

" _Henry don't blame yourself. He'll be just fine." She was right in a few days Francis was up and ready to duel again._

I wish Catherine would hurry up and wake up. The suspense is killing me. Suddenly she stirred and started moaning. I up up and leaned over her and Francis sat down next to her. I almost forgot Francis is in the room with me, but right now I'm glad he's here. Her eyelids flutter open and those beautiful eyes look up at me and then over at Francis. She smiles at us.

"Thank goodness." Francis exclaims.

"Yes Catherine, you were beginning to scare me."

"Sorry for that Henry." Nostradamus came in to check one more thing and then asked Francis to leave for a moment while he talked with Catherine and I. Oh no, this can't be good, I thought.

"The Queen has lost a lot of blood and she'll need to rest for a few weeks." This puzzled me.

"I can still help Henry with the audiences, can't I?" Catherine looked worried.

"As a precaution so your wound doesn't open up and so you can recover I would like you to be on bed rest for the next couple of weeks." My jaw dropped. A couple minutes later I assorted Catherine back to her chambers. At the door I turned to her and said,

"I'll come and check on you later, to make you are comfortable. "

"Thank you, Henry. I you would like to you can sleep in my chambers with me."

"Of course, I'll see you later." I walked away with a smile on my face. I can't wait for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's been so long. Schools been busy, but I had time tonight to update. Hope you enjoy!_

I went into Catherine's chambers to find her trying to change out of her dress. I smiled. That woman would never ask for help even if her life depended on it. She looked up as entered. She sighed in defeat.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes." Was the answer. I helped her unbutton the back of her dress and slid it down her shoulders. I bent over and kissed the side of her neck. She moaned in response. She pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm not sure I'm up to that tonight, Henry."

"Not up to what?" I teased.

"You know what.". She through back. I chuckled at her. She walked over to the bed and picked up a nightdress. She stepped behind the curtain.

"Make yourself comfortable." She called. I sat down on her couch and slipped my boots off. I set those on the floor by the roaring fireplace. I then took off my outer coat and laid it on the couch. I turned around when I heard footsteps on the floor behind me. Catherine came over and sat beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Why can't it be like this more often?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I like this." I answered. So we sat there in front of the fire and silently enjoyed each others company. A little while later Catherine started yawning, so I carefully picked her up and brought her to the bed. Once she was settled I crawled in next to her. She nuzzled herself into my side and started to fall asleep. I started to join her myself when I heard footsteps running down the hall towards Catherine's chambers. I should have known a moment like this wouldn't go perfectly. All of a sudden the doors flew open and in came a little blonde blob. Catherine woke up when the blob came over to her.

"Mama?" Oh, it was Little Henry.

"What is it love?" Catherine asked.

"I had a bad dream."

"What was your dream?"

"I dreamed that someone came and took you from us." That's it this child ain't going back to bed without some comfort.

"Come up here, Henry." I said. Henry came over to my side of the bed and climbed in. He settled himself between Catherine and I. Soon we had him and the rest of our children settled into bed with us. Its a good thing Catherine has a big bed. Soon all the kids were asleep. Feeling safe in their parents arms.

"This is what it should be like all the time," Catherine said as she drifted off to sleep. I would love having things like this all the time. I drifted off to sleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to find Little Henry's foot in my face and Claude laying on top of me. I glanced over at Catherine only to find her place taken by Charles. I sat up, as much as I could, and looked for Catherine. I heard her before I saw her. She was already dressed for the day, with only her hair needing to be done. When she saw that I was awake she walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"A while, I woke up with Charles almost on top of me, so I got up and ready for the day."

"Well I would get up and get dressed, but as you can see I can't.'"

"I guess they didn't want you to leave."

"I wasn't planning on it, unless you want me to."

"No, I want every morning to be like this, I want to feel like my family is whole."

"Me too." The sun was starting to peek through the windows now and the little angles still showed no sign of waking up anytime soon.

"Are we coming to let them sleep or are we going to wake them up?"

" We can wake them up so we can start our day." It only took a few minutes to wake them up. Catherine sent them down to the nursery, assuring them that we would come and get them in few minutes. With the kids finally off of me I could up and get dressed. Catherine had already sent for some clothes to be sent to her chambers. Once I was changed we started to the nursery. I glanced down at Catherine, she had more color in her cheeks today, she looked more like herself.

"Do you feel up to a day with the kids?" I asked.

"Of course. What do you have planned?"

"What about a day down by the lake and a picnic?"

"Sounds wonderful." By now we had reached the nursery. I could hear the kids inside of it. When we walked in Francis and Mary were there as well. The kids ran up to Catherine and hugged her. I asked Francis and Mary if they wanted to come with us. They said they would and they left to grab some cloaks for themselves. By the all the kids were ready Francis and Mary were waiting for us. We all got into the carriage that was waiting for. Just as we were about to leave another carriage pulled in. As soon as the carriage came to stop the one and only Diane got out. Once she got out she ran over to me, threw herself into my arms, and kissed me. I pushed her off of me and looked for Catherine. When I saw that the carriage was empty I looked back at the door only to see Catherine's retreating figure going into the castle. I looked Diane and then took off to find Catherine.


End file.
